<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Matching More Than Ever by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315244">Matching More Than Ever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>snktober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:06:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Armin always, always matched their Halloween costumes. It was a tradition that they had started the year they met, way back when they were teetering at the cusp of their first double-digit ages.</p><p>--</p><p>snktober day thirty-one: halloween costumes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>snktober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SNKTOBER Month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Matching More Than Ever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THERE IS ART FOR THIS FIC, PLEASE CHECK IT OUT:<br/>Eremin as Batman and Robin: https://twitter.com/sora_gamiii/status/1322691373955362818?s=20<br/>Loving gaze: https://twitter.com/kurpikass/status/1322720345753853959?s=20</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eren and Armin always, always matched their Halloween costumes. It was a tradition that they had started the year they met, way back when they were teetering at the cusp of their first double-digit ages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Armin had transferred into his fifth grade class midway through September, they had clicked instantly; as soon as he had tossed haphazard punches at a couple of bullies accosting Armin at the monkey bars, their fates were sealed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren the outcast quickly became Eren and Armin the outcasts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only natural that he would want to match his Halloween costume with his best friend’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That year, with all the gusto and excitement of two ten year-olds, Eren and Armin went trick-or-treating as Batman and Robin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really want to be Batman,” Eren had said, adjusting the mask over his eyes, “but if you want to be Batman, then that’s okay too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin hadn’t even hesitated before answering, “No, I’ll be Robin.” Eren found that his friend’s toothy grin was probably the brightest thing he’d ever seen, and Armin’s gloved hand was small but sure in his palm. “I want to be your sidekick forever, Eren.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was still a framed picture of them holding hands in their respective costumes hung up in the living room of the Jaeger household.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In sixth grade, Eren and Armin received an addition to their tight-knit pair. Grisha Jaeger’s friend was the ambassador to Japan from the United States and had married a Japanese woman; however, he had wanted Mikasa to get an education in the States, so he had asked the Jaegers to take her in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That year, the three of them had taken on Halloween as Oreo cookies, with Armin as the white filling in the middle. A framed picture of that, too, was displayed proudly in the Jaeger house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seventh grade, which was when most people went through their most embarrassing phases, was when Eren developed an obsession with being an “edgy memelord.” He discovered an obscure song on the budding website YouTube entitled the “Polish Cow Song” and had immediately wanted to dress as a cow for Halloween.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa had wanted no part in his madness; she was content with dressing up as a pirate, like any other reasonable seventh grader.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin, however, had not been so lucky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eren, I don’t know…” Armin had said, staring at Eren a tad judgmentally over his algebra worksheet as Eren held up a costume his mother had sewn. “It sounds kind of stupid. No offense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alas, Armin had stood no chance against Eren’s puppy dog eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was how Eren had gone as a cow with Armin as his milkmaid, skirt and all, in seventh grade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their classmates wouldn’t stop mooing at them for the rest of the year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That picture had been mysteriously misplaced from its spot on the mantelpiece since then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throughout the rest of middle school and high school, they continued to match, without a fail, every year. Eighth grade had been an interesting foray in the realm of musicals, with Armin insisting that he be Mary Poppins while Eren was the dusty jack-of-all-trades Bert; in ninth, they continued the tradition of musical movies, with Armin dressing up as Belle while Eren glued random pieces of fake hair on his face to be the Beast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin had worn pants for both of those years, if only to avoid the chilly underskirt draft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From there on out, from zombies to aliens to even more superhero duos, they continued to be Eren and Armin, Armin and Eren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For as long as they could remember, Eren and Armin had always been a set, a pair; if nothing else, you could count on them wearing matching costumes for Halloween.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This year was supposed to be no different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>October in Los Angeles was not much different from any other month in Los Angeles, except for the important distinction that it was pleasantly cool instead of pleasantly warm. From the window of the apartment unit, Eren could see the breeze rustling through the trees, the green of the leaves tinged slightly orange in the light of the setting sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across from him at the dining table was Armin, who was working on something on his laptop. Eren looked down at his readings, trying in vain to understand the words on the page; alas, the wisdom of E. E. Schattschneider continued to elude him, and so he decided to stop trying (at least for the night). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was much more relaxing to watch the way Armin’s hair shone golden in the speckled streams of sunlight, the strands of his hair slightly creased from where he had slept on his side. The sight of Armin looking at peace made warmth trickle through his chest, the image so familiar to him and yet always a treat for his sore heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you started working on your costume yet?” Eren asked, dog-earing his page and closing his book. Halloween was a week away, which was less time than Eren liked, but what with applying to law schools and trying to pass his classes, half the quarter had passed by in a blink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet,” Armin replied, glancing up from his laptop and biting his lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inspiration pooled in Eren’s chest. They could work on their costumes together! Mikasa was out at her gymnastics class and wouldn’t be back for another hour or two; Eren had all the materials in his room, and they could just spread everything out on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s start on it now!” Eren exclaimed, shooting up from his seat. “Put all your work back in your room, and I’ll get the stuff!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren gathered his things in his arms and headed toward the hallway, eager to grab his things; he had a black t-shirt that he had to hem at the sleeves, and Armin had always been a bit better with threading a needle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Eren!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren turned around, confused at Armin’s outburst. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin took a breath and said something a bit too quickly for Eren to catch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you say that again?” Eren asked, eyebrows furrowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing his laptop, Armin clasped his hands together and looked down at the floor. “I asked if it was okay if we didn’t match this year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Eren hadn’t heard correctly the second time, either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, did you just say that you didn’t want to match this year?” Eren said, trying to fight the incredulous note from his voice. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin shrugged, oblivious to the confusion and hurt raging in Eren’s gut. “I just want to do my own thing this year,” he said. “That’s okay with you, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren felt as if someone else had taken control of his voice and was answering for him. “Yeah, sure. That’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling, Armin turned back to his laptop. “Thanks for understanding, Eren.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren nodded and retreated to his room, mind swirling and throat constricting. It was okay; it was definitely okay. It wasn’t like Eren couldn’t go one Halloween without matching with his best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren had wanted to be Danny and Sandy from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Grease</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Armin. It was a classic, and they loved watching the movie with some glasses of wine and bags of chips to unwind after midterms season.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting to see Armin in tight black leather pants was another plus, but Eren didn’t really want to dwell on that thought too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On Wednesday, while mulling over the brilliance of his costume idea and lamenting its destruction, Eren was punched by yet another troubling thought: what if Armin didn’t want to be Sandy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren ran out of the bathroom and down the hall toward the dining room, toothpaste smeared across his lips. “Did you want to be Danny instead?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin looked up from where he was swirling his Cheerios around. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can dress up as Sandy instead.” Eren ran a hand through his hair, cursing when he realized he had toothpaste on his fingers. “I just thought that you might not want to be the girl all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t care about that stuff,” Armin replied, taking a sip from his mug of tea. “I wore a skirt for you. In seventh grade. The only reason I didn’t get bullied was because Mikasa was the most threatening pirate in the world.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa, who was lying on the couch just a few feet away, raised her arm up to flash them a thumbs up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, gender norms suck, and that’s not why I don’t want to match.” Armin seemed to be having fun making his cereal move around in the bowl of oat milk, as he didn’t look up at Eren again. “I just want to dress up as something else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By myself,” Armin asserted, still staring into his breakfast…which was a shame because Eren really liked looking at his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren wondered if Armin was searching for the answers to the universe’s questions there. “Yeah, okay, that’s fine.” Eren walked back into the restroom to continue getting ready for the day; the toothpaste was drying tacky in his mouth, and it honestly felt terrible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was far from fine, really, but Eren definitely knew how to let things go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halloween was only a day away, and yet Eren still couldn’t let it go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was going to find out the exact reason that Armin didn’t want to match with him—even if it killed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really, the added element of death would be entirely appropriate for the spooky season. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you and Ymir going to Jean’s party matching?” Eren asked Historia as soon as they had sat down in their philosophy lecture. While he thought that Professor Hange’s interpretation of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Free Will</span>
  </em>
  <span> by Sam Harris was incredibly interesting, he needed to get some other, slightly less existential questions of his answered first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Historia blew a chunk of her hair out of her face, the bags under her eyes looking particularly dark. “Yes. Bubblegum and Marceline.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren slumped further into his seat. “Oh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re dating,” Historia continued, taking out her notebook. “I think it’s a little different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warm tickled Eren’s ears, and he yelled unintelligibly in his mind to will the flaming blush away. “Yeah, but we’ve always matched, and now he doesn’t want to and won’t tell me the real reason why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe what he told you is really the reason why,” Historia said, patting him on the arm sympathetically, face solidly neutral. “You’ve been matching forever, and maybe he just wants to be his own person for this one year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren nodded and thanked her just as Professor Hange sprinted into the room, powering on the projector while waving their hands frantically and apologizing for their tardiness. He listened to Professor Hange’s ranting and raving about their criticisms of Sam Harris, but inside he was reeling from the idea that Armin wasn’t his own person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course Armin was his own person. Just because they were Eren and Armin didn’t mean that Armin couldn’t be Armin alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren sighed and gave up on writing notes. He probably did have to let it go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But of course Eren would never know the definition of letting things go even if a dictionary went and smacked itself on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the night of the Halloween party, and Eren was literally on his way to Jean’s apartment, already completely dressed up in a tight-fitting black t-shirt and matching denim jeans, and he still couldn’t fathom why Armin was acting so strangely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin had sent Eren and Mikasa ahead of him, saying that he had to finish up a paper and submit it before the 11:59 deadline before he could join them. Eren had insisted on waiting for Armin, but through the power of Armin’s stubborn persistence and a well-placed whack on the back of the head courtesy of Mikasa, Eren was now halfway to a party he probably wouldn’t even enjoy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night air was crisp, and the streets were filled with other partygoers dressed in all kinds of colorful costumes. Some were clearly inebriated, having pregamed before heading out, while others, like Eren and Mikasa, could still walk in a perfectly straight line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throughout the elevator ride down from their unit, Eren kept glancing at Mikasa, trying to work up the courage to give up his pride and ask her what she thought he had done wrong. He knew that she would answer him brutally honestly; he was less afraid that she’d judge him and more scared that his confidence would never recover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they left the apartment building and walked along the sidewalk, though, he found that his pride was waning away just as the light of the moon began to disappear behind a scattering of clouds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mikasa, why did Armin not want to match with me this year?” Eren asked, eyeing a group of friends dressed up as assorted bath products. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa exhaled softly, adjusting the lapels of her Victorian-esque coat, taking care to not transfer any of the fake blood she had dribbled around her mouth and neck onto the fabric. “If you think I’m going to say anything different than he’s said, then you might be disappointed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, then, why do you think he didn’t want to match?” The crosslight at the intersection turned green; they stepped onto the asphalt, doing their best to ignore a giggly, drunk bunch running from the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He probably just wanted to see if he could do things without you,” she said as they started uphill. “And you need to stop playing with his feelings and let him do his thing, especially if all you’re going to do is lead him on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was news to Eren; he wasn’t aware that he was leading anything, really, since he had felt especially lost this week. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think about it, Eren,” Mikasa said, tone soft, almost as if she were speaking to a spooked animal. “You and Armin have always been together. But we’re graduating this year. You’re off to law school, and he’s applying to grad. There’s no guarantee you two will end up at the same place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll end up at the same place,” Eren interjected with so much certainty that he could’ve fooled himself. A student passing by gave him a curious glance, which he ignored, and continued walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small, sad smile graced Mikasa’s lips. “And if you don't?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa shook her head. “Life doesn’t always work out the way we want it to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren had to admit she was right, even if not out loud, but refused to accept that his bond with Armin could ever be soured. The muffled bass of Top 40s hits boomed from the frat houses nearby, providing a backdrop to the silence that had fallen over the two friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter if we don’t go to the same place,” Eren finally said, clenching his fists. “It doesn’t change anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Humming, Mikasa asked, “So you’d still be friends with him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I will!” Eren said, incredulous that anyone could think otherwise. “I don't want to ever be apart from him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do after graduation, then? After grad school and law school?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa really knew how to ask the hard questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were drawing close to Jean’s apartment complex, but with each step Eren wished he hadn’t gone out in the first place. “I…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do when you get married? When he gets married?” Mikasa pressed on; her tone was still level, but it was clear by her line of questioning that she had been thinking about this for a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of getting married hadn’t ever really occurred to Eren outside of his mother’s occasional comments, but he knew, vaguely, that it would probably happen at some point if he wanted to follow conventions. Marriage just...had never been a goal of his. He didn’t necessarily want a nuclear family or any of that; the best part of it, he figured, would be the part where he could share the rest of his life with someone he loved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except… he had always shared his life with Armin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment Armin had entered his life twelve years ago, plopping right down next to his assigned seat in their tiny fifth grade classroom, they had been inseparable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin had always been there for him, from his broken leg after falling out of the monkey bars during recess to the brief month he’d been on academic probation at the beginning of their third year at university. Armin, with his fluffy hair the color of sunshine; his round, blue eyes that were slightly bloodshot in the mornings; his secret little smile that he reserved for petting cute animals and gazing at the stars from the top of the roof. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren couldn’t picture anyone else he’d rather watch </span>
  <em>
    <span>Grease</span>
  </em>
  <span> with, anyone else he’d rather trade Kit-Kats and Reese’s Pieces with, anyone else he’d rather watch dress up as a cow with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren couldn’t think of anyone else he’d rather share his life with: whether in the past, present, or future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not… I don’t…” Eren tugged at his hair, frustrated at his lack of words. “I think I want to be more than friends with him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That probably should’ve been obvious to Eren the moment he considered Armin to be especially beautiful in the light of the setting sun, but, hey, sometimes Eren was a bit slow to the uptake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look in Mikasa’s eyes shouldn’t have been so knowing. “Then you need to tell him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren knew immediately what he needed to do. “Thanks, Mikasa. Are you okay heading there on your own?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In lieu of an answer, Mikasa held up the pepper spray clutched in her fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing, Eren said, “You’re the best,” and was off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The run back to the apartment passed by in a blur, drunk strangers whooping and cheering him on and falling over right after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren slammed the door to the apartment lobby open and took a moment to catch his breath, panting slightly from having sprinted in tight, unforgiving jeans. Before he pressed the button to go back up, he paused to consider the skeleton decoration hanging from the ceiling, its boney grin almost taunting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you just now realized that you’re in love with your best friend?” the skeleton seemed to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren resisted the urge to stick his tongue out, and was about to continue rushing onwards when the shiny, plastic sheen of fake silver from some accessories that the skeleton proudly adorned on its thin fingers caught his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinning, Eren reached upward and snatched the skeleton’s bling, knowing perfectly what he was going to do. Their landlords wouldn’t miss two tiny decorations, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren burst into the apartment and spotted Armin sitting at the table, dressed in an oversized hoodie and sweats, eyes tinged red and skin blotchy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin’s shoulders jolted and he looked at Eren with wide eyes, mouth slightly ajar. In front of him was a nearly empty bag of Almond Joys, which Eren knew he only ate when he was feeling stressed or sad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of Armin eating chocolate and crying alone in their apartment while he argued with Jean and chugged down shitty beers made Eren’s heart twinge in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here?” Armin exclaimed, frantically pushing the bag of chocolates away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came back because I…” Eren, for all the bravado that had burst within him before, was at a loss for words, his courage quickly draining from him. “I wanted to make sure you were okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin stayed silent for a few painful moments, and Eren hurried to add, “It’s not to ask you why you’re not matching with me, I swear! I was just… you’ve been acting really off all week.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I was worried for you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps seeing Eren there, all dressed up for a party he had decided to ditch, obviously flushed and sweaty from a long run, ignited something in Armin. He scrambled out of his chair, movements clumsy, and rushed over to pull Eren into a fierce hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Eren,” Armin mumbled into Eren’s chest, voice rasping toward the end. “It sounds so stupid, but I… I didn’t want to match with you this year to see if I…” Eren could feel Armin gulp. “...could get over you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren stiffened, and Armin continued rapidly, “I just wanted to be my own person, you know? And, and, it’s okay if you don’t feel the same way, I—I’m sorry for making things awkward—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Armin tried to pull away, Eren caught him more firmly around the middle, tugging him back for an even tighter hug and petting his hair comfortingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t make things awkward,” Eren said, burying his nose among the light strands of his best friend’s hair. “I’m sorry I kept bothering you about the matching costumes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to be just your sidekick anymore,” Armin hiccuped, a sound that Eren found absolutely adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really was in too deep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve never been just a sidekick to me.” Eren said, leaning back just far enough to look into Armin’s eyes. “You’re my best friend, my partner in crime.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emboldened by the growing blush on Armin’s cheeks, Eren continued, “And I realized that I want to be more than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin gasped, eyes wide and mouth agape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve spent the last decade together, and I can’t imagine going through my next without you.” Eren said, pulling himself out of the embrace completely, feeling both embarrassment and endearment weave through his chest. “I love you, Armin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before his courage could fail him, he fumbled for and pulled out the plastic skull rings he’d swiped from the skeleton in the apartment lobby, holding them out in front of him for Armin to see. “And I’d love to match with you for the rest of my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin stared down at the dollar store rings for several minutes, silent, and Eren’s fingers twitched, his nerves absolutely killing him. “Or not. Just—I want to be with you. It doesn’t matter if we match or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had probably gone too far, Eren berated himself. Of course he had to go and propose to Armin with some fake plastic rings he had found in the apartment building’s lobby the same day he realized he was in love. Typical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you asking me to marry you?” Armin huffed out a small, shy laugh, brushing a few strands of hair from his forehead. “Because my answer would be yes, except we haven’t even started dating yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean we haven’t been dating these past twelve years?” Eren joked, relief pouring into his heart in tidalwaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin gave him a sly smile. “If I remember correctly, I’m pretty sure there’s something that couples do that best friends don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren caught on—a few seconds slower than he’d have liked to—and encircled his arms around Armin’s waist again. “Do you want to show me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of answering, Armin stretched up on the tip of his toes, tangled his fingers in Eren’s hair, and pulled him down for a clumsy but searing kiss, shivers racing down his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin tasted of the coconut and chocolate he had been eating; Eren thought that Armin was sweeter and more enticing than any candy he had ever had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Distantly, because it was a tad difficult to think with Armin’s lips pressing against his, Eren wondered why he had ever bothered to go trick-or-treating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling away, panting softly, Armin asked, “So, are you going to put that ring on my finger or do I have to do everything myself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you didn’t want to match with me this year?” Eren chuckled, grasping Armins hand with his own and slipping one of the skull rings onto Armin’s finger, Armin doing the same to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both the rings were far too tight to go past their second knuckles; they stared down at their hands, laughing quietly, the skulls of the rings joining in on their little joke. At the sight of their hands intertwined, love glowed within him, so overwhelming it was almost frightening; he couldn’t resist capturing Armin’s lips for another kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, they separated, and Armin, with alluringly kiss-bitten lips, said, “I think I can make an exception.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren’s heart jumped, and he licked his lips, wondering what he had done so right in his life to have gotten nothing but treats. “Then I think I know a different way we can celebrate Halloween.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, they weren’t making it to the party this year.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>